Greatest Love of All
by lostfeather1
Summary: Bella didn't give birth to one baby, but two. She had one beautiful little girl, and an enchanting little boy. These twins will be loved for all time. But it seems they grow up fast. When discovered, their family is threatened by the Volturi. It is up to the Cullens to find witnesses and testify to the Volturi that Renesmee and EJ are not Immortal Children. Rated in case


**Greatest Love of All**

 **By: lostfeather1**

 **Summary:** Bella didn't give birth to one baby, but two. She had one beautiful little girl, and an enchanting little boy. These twins will be loved for all time. But it seems they grow up fast. When discovered, their family is threatened by the Volturi. It is up to the Cullens to find witnesses and testify to the Volturi that Renesmee and EJ are not Immortal Children.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own my OCs and other mentioning's of character that don't belong to Twilight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Welcome to the Family**

"Renesmee…" Edward whispered, and could only gaze in awe at the beautiful baby he held in his arms. Though she was covered in blood, Edward couldn't help but feel the complete love and happiness at seeing the baby, _his_ baby, looking up at him with Bella's brown eyes.

"Give her to me." Bella whispered out, longing and desperate to hold the child she had been carrying for a few weeks. Her skinny frail arms were filled with the baby and Bella could only gasp in wonder and immediately she would love the child forever. She merely traced her tired eyes over every detail on her child's beautiful little face, seeing she was equal in parent's looks. "Renesmee… So beautiful…" Bella whispered happily, love in her eyes.

However, the moment was broken when Bella screamed again.

Edward quickly passed Renesmee to Rosalie, who quickly left the room to clean the baby. Edward, seeing something moving in his wife's stomach, began to feel inside her and was immediately shocked to feel another small body inside. He quickly removed the other little body and looked it over. Immediately, he was in awe at the small beautiful creature in his arms.

"Beautiful…" Edward whispered, seeing the small child beginning to open his eyes. Edward could only gasp at the emerald green color that the child inherited from him and his mother, Elizabeth Masen. The child was an exact copy of him. "EJ…"

Bella was panting hard, before gathering what little strength she had left in reaching for her second little miracle. "Edward Jacob… My little EJ." She whispered, gazing lovingly at the little boy she dreamt about. He was real now and it was the most precious miracle she could ask for.

"Bella, your dream came true. Welcome to the world, little EJ." Edward spoke softly, giving a loving smile at his newborn son and his wife.

"My little… miracle… My dream came true… My little EJ…" Bella couldn't describe the amount of joy and love she held for this perfect creature in her arms. He was hers and not just a dream.

"He's perfect." Edward stated, feeling complete happiness at seeing his wife and newborn son in front of him.

"Edward Jacob… Masen… Cullen…" She whispered, placing a tender kiss on her son's forehead before losing consciousness.

It was quick, and without thinking, the baby quickly bit into his mother's neck that was close to him. It was instant, and immediately, venom poured into Bella's body.

"Bella?!" Edward called before quickly rushing out of the room, handing Masen to a shocked Rosalie before speeding back to turn his Bella.

"Oh my god…" Rosalie breathed, seeing the beautiful infant boy, with a mouth covered in blood, looking up at her with a curious green eyed gaze before turning to the other child in Rosalie's arms. The twin's met each other's eyes and cooed at one another, reaching out to one another and holding each other's hands. "Well, aren't you two just the sweetest pair of babies in the world." She cooed at them, watching their every move and knew instantly that the two of them would be loved by everyone.

Unknown to Rosalie, Jacob Black walked up behind her slowly as she held the twins in her arms. His mind was set on killing the demon that had killed his Bella. He was about to kill the children before he caught the brown eyed gaze of Renesmee.

Time stopped and the world seized around him. All he could see was her. He recalled the words he had told Bella in explaining about imprinting. _"_ _It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves… suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."_

Now he understood.

After everything, he understood why he felt so strongly for Bella Swan, the girl he loved dearly, and the connection she felt for him while she carried the children.

"It's you…" He whispered while staring at the baby girl. She gaze back at him for a moment, before turning to her twin and cooing at him. Jacob spared a glance at the other child and was shocked at what he saw. Green eyes stared back solemnly with a gaze that made Jacob feel as if he was being measured and judged. It was clear that the boy found what he was looking for and turned away from the Shifter, his attention focused on the other baby next to him. Jacob released the breath he had been holding and observed the boy himself.

The baby boy clearly took after his father, but somehow held so much of his mother's expression. But there was something unique about the child, something that Jacob could not guess. But it wasn't just the angelic looks that made him stay in place. Jacob's inner wolf seemed to settle and… submit before the boy.

It was unnerving and strange.

"Welcome to the family, little ones."

The newborn boy named Edward Jacob cuddled into the warmth that his twin sister was providing him. Renesmee moved closer EJ and pressed her cheek against his, cooing sleepily at him.

It was the start of something big, something good and the unknown future that was ahead for the Cullens.

But as Jacob's thoughts were consumed with Renesmee's face and everything involving her, he was quick to realise that both her and her twin brother were in danger of the Wolf Pack that was heading for them to kill them and the Cullens.

' _No way in Hell is that happening.'_ Jacob thought, determined to fix everything and protect his imprint and her brother at all costs.

And as the conflict of the Vampires and the Shifters continued, the new members of the Cullen family were sleeping contently, quietly, and completely unaware of the world or its problems.

It was the start of something new for the Cullen household.

Everything was about to change because of two small newborn children.

* * *

 **I thought I'd try something new. I read Breaking Dawn and Bella's dream of her little boy, EJ. But when Renesmee was born, I thought it typical that Bella would be wrong. But then I thought, well, what if she wasn't wrong?**


End file.
